


just for the fuck of It

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay and Octavio go to the mall. Safe to say, they get banned for life.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 29





	just for the fuck of It

Ajay sighed despondently, walking next to Tavi, skateboard slung under her arm. All she had wanted to do was go to the mall, maybe get some new crop tops and pretzels you know? She had no clue how she had let Octavio talk her into this. Yet here she was, following his lead, one hand holding his.

"Swear ta god Tavi, this ain't gunna go good." She knew it was futile though.

"Amigaaaaa don't worry so much! It's gunna look  _ sick _ ," he replied.

He bumped his shoulder into hers, smiling at her. His beautiful brown eyes were lit up in happiness and excitement, green fade flopping into his face. She couldn't help but smile back, heart beating just a tad quicker. He was handsome, in a boyish, impish way. She  _ adored _ him.

They continued walking, hands intertwined lovingly. She adjusted her backpack and leaned into him as they walked, head on his shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but Ajay didn't really care about it. They passed by shops and the food court, heading for the escalator in the distance. 

"Hey. Ajay?"

"Yeah Tavi?"

"Just don't hide my body when you murder me after this okay?"

She laughed, standing up straighter. "I can't promise nuthing, Octavio. Yuh might have ta write ya will when we're done here," she said, smirking at him.

He groaned and pulled her to the escalator, giving her a little nudge toward it as he released her hand from his hold.

"Let's do this!" He gave her a blinding grin and held up his own skateboard, eyes gleaming with mischief.

She sighed and nodded, "I'll go get in position then."

She took the escalator steps down two at a time, jumping off a little at the end. She landed with a small  _ thud _ and walked forward, turning around and placing her board down next to her. She fixed her phone in her hands, pulling the camera up. She gave Tavi the affirmative after making it ready to record. He gave an energetic wave back, disappearing from her view. She hit the record button, aiming it toward the top of the escalator. 

With a whoop and the sound of wheels, Octavio reappeared in sight, riding his skateboard. He pushed up and landed the board on the middle handrail, grinding down. She backed up a bit, trying to keep him in frame as he approached the end. With a bit of flourish he landed, skidding to a stop in front of her. He gave a thumbs up and a laugh as she hit the stop button.

She opened her mouth, wanting to go get pretzels, but was cut off by a shout.

" _ HEY! _ You two! Get over here, you're in some major trouble!"

They glanced at each other and then back toward the mall cop, eyes wide.

"Merde, let's go Ajay!" With that he pushed her board to her and hopped on his, skating away.

She groaned, shoving her phone in her pocket. "Goddamnit Tavi!" 

She hopped on her own skateboard and pushed off, glancing behind toward the cop chasing her.  _ Fuck she was going to kill him. _

" _ Hey! Get back here!" _

She chased after her boyfriend, exasperated beyond belief.

They skated through the mall, passing by her favorite pretzel place. She gave a mourning sigh and sped past, the cop still chasing the two of them, but falling behind steadily. 

Eventually they reached the doors of the mall and hopped off their boards. They scooped them up and linked hands, Tavi grinning the entire way as they ranto slide to the car.

The broke apart to slide into their respective seats, joining hands once again as Ajay backed them out and drove off. They passed the cop as they left and Octavio just yelled and flipped him off.

"Yuh own me pretzels. We're never gunna be allowed in there again."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Of course mi amor."


End file.
